Hurricane Darren 2024
Hurricane Darren was the 4th named storm and 2nd hurricane of the 2024 atlantic hurricane season. It was a category 5 hurricane with wind speeds up to 179 mph, widely affecting the Caribbean and SE united states. It was the costliest hurricane to hit the USA, with $131 billion USD. Total cost of damage in Caribbean uknown Meteorological History Hurricane Darren started out as invest 91-B in the mid western Atlantic ocean. It developed into a tropical depression in the Western Antilles on June 2nd traveling at a speed of 31 mph. Favorable conditions allowed it to develop into a topical storm near the western Caribbean on june 4th. The storm was given the 4th storm name of the season, Darren. The storm continued on a WNW track. It collided with a moist warm front which strengthened the storm, turning it into a category 1 hurricane on june 6th and pushing it East. The NOAA said the storm could be a potential threat to Florida or the northern Caribbean, issuing a hurricane watch for Florida and western Cuba. On June 8th a hurricane warning is issued for Cuba. The storm misses Florida but made landfall in Cuba while strengthening to a category 2 hurricane on June 8th. Western cuba suffers 2 million dollars in damages with one life lost. The storm progressed east, rapidly growing into a category 3 storm south east of Florida on June 9th. The NOAA predicts the storm will hit northern Georgia or southern South Carolina. A Hurricane watch is issued for that area. Hurricane Darren strengthens into a category 4 storm north east of Florida on June 11. The warm front pushing the storm diminishes and the hurricane turns toward the US coast. Governor of Georgia Brian Nygen declares a mandatory evacuation for everyone living within one mile of the Georgia coast in 722 hours. The storm heads NW towards South Carolina and becomes a category 5 storm on June 13, one day prior before it is predicted to make landfall in the US. Governor Ben Herring of South Carolina declares mandatory evacuation for every one living within 1 mile of the coastline in the southern portion of the state. The NOAA declares a Hurricane Warning for the Georgia coast and some parts of the South Carolina coast. By June 15th most citezens have been evacuated. Hurricane Darren makes landfall near Savanna Georgia on June 15th at 11:44 pm with constant wind speeds up to 170 mph. Storm surge is recorded at 39.1 feet high at the shoreline and extends for 3/4 a mile inland. Barometric pressure is measured at 889 millibars near the eye. Hurricane Darren rapidly downgrades to a category 4 shortly after landfall. The storm (Now in east Georgia/west Alabama) continues SW as a category 4 on June 16th, showing unusual consistency while going over land, weakening only slightly. The storm causes severe damage across mid Georgia and mid Alabama. The storm exits the US on the alabama coastline as a category 3 Hurricane on June 17th. The storm causes an estimated a total $65 billion dollars in damage in the United States. Hurricane Darren turns SE upon exiting land and temporarily downgrades to a category 2 on June 18th before intensifying again and becoming a category 3 later in the day. The storm begins moving east again, straight toward Florida, which had avoided Hurricane Darren before. The NOAA declares Hurricane warning for the western Florida shore line. The governor of Florida Beatrice Haley declares mandatory evacuation for the western Florida coastline. 36 Hours later at 1:36 pm on June 20th Hurricane Darren makes landfall south of Tampa Bay with constant wind speeds up to 135 mph. Most citizens don't have enough time to evacuate, and are left stranded in the path of the storm. Hurricane Darren quickly downgrades to a category 3 shortly after landfall. It turns north, going up the Florida peninsula. Meanwhile search and rescue missions are taking place in South Carolina, Georgia, and Alabama. All three states all declare state of emergency. Hurricane Darren makes it to Georgia as a category 2 hurricane on June 21st, halting rescue missions there. Later in the day, the hurricane moves up towards Tennessee And quickly downgrades to a category 1 hurricane. On June 22nd, Hurricane Darren downgrades to Tropical Storm Darren and turns SE towards the Atlantic ocean. Florida also declares state of emergency, and search and rescue missions begin there. Hurricane Darren exits the US leaving behind $131 billion dollars in damages to over 5 states, and an unknown number of deaths. Tropical Storm Darren becomes a tropical depression on June 23rd and becomes a tropical wave later in the day, moving east across the Atlantic ocean. Preparations, impact, and records Cuba Hurricane Darren hits Cuba as a category 2 hurricane at 4:01 am on June 8th. Constant winds are reported at 105 mph. Storm surge rises 12 feet at shore and 1/3 of a mile inland. The hurricane quickly turns slightly north after landfall, however the storms around the eye effect the northern portion of the island. One life is lost and 17 injuries are sustained, but all make a full recovery. Rain causes moderate flooding in low laying sections of the island for several days, making rescue missions difficult. Bahamas Hurricane Darren affected the Bahamas as a category 2 and a category 3 hurricane. It almost made landfall in the Bahamas but the eye somehow dodged the islands. The hurricane did bring torrential rain wind and ½ million dollars in damages. United States The US saw the worst of Hurricane Darren's fury. It made landfall in Georgia on June 15th as a category 5 hurricane with constant winds up to 180 mph. It downgrades to a category 4 shortly after landfall, but continues southwest leaving a path of destruction in South Carolina, Georgia, and Alabama as a category 4 and category 3 hurricane. It moved into the gulf of mexico and strengthened into a category 4 hurricane. It turned east and made landfall near Tampa Bay on June 20th with constant winds up to 135 mph. It quickly downgrades to a category 3 hurricane shortly after landfall but continues north up the Florida Peninsula back through Georgia as a category 2, into Tennessee as a category 1, and into Kentucky as a tropical storm before turning south east and going through North Carolina still as a tropical storm before going out into the Atlantic ocean. Dominican Republic, Hati, Jamaica, and the Western Antilles Edit Before it was a hurricane, Tropical Depression 91-B (pre Tropical Storm Darren) made land fall in the western Antilles and the Dominican Republic causing 30 mph winds and heavy rain. When it upgraded to Tropical storm Darren, it effected remote areas in Hati and Jamaica with 50 mph winds and torrential rain possibly causing flooding. This is why the total cost of damage in the Caribbean is unknown. Records Hurricane Darren was the costliest in US history. The US suffered a total $131 billion dollars in damages, beating the old record of Hurricane Katrina, which was $125 billion. Hurricane Darren was also one of the the longest lasting hurricanes as well, lasting for just over 2 weeks. It was also the 2nd largest hurricane in the Atlantic, spanning about 1,000 miles just before making landfall in Georgia. Hurricane Sandy, which came 12 years earlier, holds 1st place for largest hurricane in the Atlantic, spanning around 1,100 miles. Hurricane Darren also is one of the only hurricanes to make 3 landfalls as a hurricane, 1 in cuba and 2 in the US. Quotes Famous Quotes: Governor of Georgia, Brian Nygen "Why is this a mandatory evacuation? Because there is a boat, 1000 miles long, called the S.S Darren, with an arsenal of weapons commanded by captain Armageddon, and its coming right for us." NOAA meteorologist, Nathan David "I saw this thing on radar and I'm like, Katrina, say hello to 2nd place . . ." Resident of Georgia, Matthew Potter "I'm 61, I've lived here all my live, and I've never seen a storm this bad before . . ." Resident of Alabama, Jane Wicks "Tell me how a hurricane survives on land for 2 days and barley weakens at all, how does that happen?" AMS Founder, AzureAzulCrash "This thing caused unrealistically severe damage. Wow..." BMC Founder, A Bittersweet Journey "Uh god... one of the largest TCs....and a tragic destruction of Florida and other states....just speechless...." KMC Founder, AGirlCalledKeranique "This was one big storm, my relatives must be impacted a lot.. this storm is so destructive.. I also know someone called Darren, and I call him Dude! What a coincidence!" SMWC Founder, Sassmaster15 "What a storm....one of the most intense early-season tropical cyclones since Emily of 2005. And yet, there is a storm more destructive and costly than Katrina. Simply astounded." Retirement The name Hurricane Darren was retired for obvious reasons. Being that it was the costliest and 2nd largest hurricane ever, lasting for 2 weeks and having multiple land falls, the NOAA retired the name Darren from the list. When the list comes up again for the 2030 season, the name Douglas, will take the place of the 4th storm name. Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Category 5 Category:Insane Storms Category:2024